It is well known in the prior art to remove residual torsions from steel cords by means of a false twister or to set the amount of residual torsions of a steel cord to a predetermined value by means of a false twister. This is done to increase the processability of the steel cords and to give to elastomeric plies reinforced with steel cords a desired flatness. Despite the removal of residual torsions, however, some steel cords still remain difficult to be processed and the reinforced elastomeric plies do not show the required flatness. This is especially the case with compact cords, i.e. steel cords where all the filaments have been twisted in the same direction and to the same step, and with steel cords without a wrapping filament.
Supplemental mechanical processing steps of the steel cord, such as preforming or straightening, have not proved to be always sufficient to solve the above problems.